Winter-mint
's torches, 's dynamite. |weakness = (Fire plants negate chill effect) |flavor text = Winter-mint has advanced degrees in cryonics and cryogenics, is a master builder of snowmen, and subscribes to season passes at three different ski resorts. He does think it's a little chilly in here, though.}} Winter-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he chills all zombies on the board. He can also boost any Winter-mint Family plants on the lawn by increasing the effectiveness of their properties, such as damage and chill duration. Winter-mint Family plants include: *Cold Snapdragon *Iceberg Lettuce *Ice Bloom *Missile Toe *Snow Pea *Winter Melon Like other Power Mints, Winter-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for 10 seconds at level 1. Winter-mint can be purchased from the store with 100 mints when he is available. Origins He is based on the Lamiaceae, also known as mint. His name is a portmanteau of "winter," referring to his abilities and appearance, and "mint." Almanac entry Winter-mint boosts When boosted by Winter-mint, the following plants gain the following effects. *Cold Snapdragon's damage will increase to 180 DPS, and its Plant Food effect damage will increase to 4000 DPS. *Iceberg Lettuce will freeze zombies for an additional 20 seconds, zombies will be chilled for 30 seconds when thawed, and it will freeze zombies in a 3x3 area. Note that these changes do not apply to its Plant Food. *Ice Bloom will have 14 seconds added to its chill duration across the lawn, an additional 6 seconds added to its chill in its immediate 3x3 area, an extra 12 seconds added to its freeze duration across the board, an additional 14 seconds added to its freeze duration in its immediate 3x3 area, it'll do an extra 500 DPS to zombies across the board, and an additional 700 DPS to zombies in its immediate 3x3 area. *Missile Toe's missile will do an additional 2000 DPS, it's chill duration will increase to 30 seconds, its missile will freeze zombies for seven seconds upon impact, and its reload rate will increase to 12 seconds. *Snow Pea receives an additional 120 DPS on its chilling pea. Additionally, it'll have a 25% chance to shoot a freezing pea that also does 120 DPS. Finally, its Plant Food chilling peas will receive an additional 30 DPS. *Winter Melon will receive an additional 160 DPS on its melon (with a splash damage increase of 80 DPS), an additional 15 seconds added to its chill duration, and its Plant Food melons will do an additional 425 DPS. Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Winter-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Winter-Mint is heavily reliant on the few plants in his family, and Contain-mint generally does a better job at stalling zombies. Winter-mint also does not have the most potent offensive plants, as none of them have long-range splash damage at a reasonable price. Winter Melon costs too much sun to be viable and Cold Snapdragon has too little of a range to be viable, leading other mints to be a better option in most cases. It is not recommended to bring Winter-mint into levels where you can't lose plants, as, like the other Power Mints, he will disappear after a while. Gallery Trivia *He, Enchant-mint, and Conceal-mint all tie for having the least amount of plants within their plant family, with each only having six plants. **Enchant-mint has more listed plants, even though they are not in his family. *Despite being a chilling plant, Hurrikale is not part of his family. *He appears smaller than the rest of the Power Mints. See also *Power Mints Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Winter-mint Family plants Category:Ice plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants